Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies
by aquarious
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are two business men with a common past that keeps haunting them. What happens when that past merges to their present life? As lives, appearences and even personalities change...will feelings too? SasuNaru. M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Me and my best friend wrote this together ). This is an idea that sort of came to us this Summer after college. So, after reading some yaoi fics, we decided to create our own! We hope you like it and we would appreciate some feedback about it!

**Disclaimer: **regrettably, we don't own Naruto and his characters, but we do own Mr. Silva, a proud Portuguese citizen! xD

--

**Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies**

**Chapter 1 – Reawakening memories**

_Prom Night, __2002:_

_He slammed violently the other boy against the wall, crushing their bodies together. He pinned the other's wrists with his hands. He looked so delicious and defenceless…he needed to have him now._

"_Sasuke…" the other whispered with a soft and pleading voice. Sasuke shivered with the sweetness of his words, but he didn't show any weakness nor any intention of dropping his dominant position._

"_Shut up…" he ordered aggressively, "don't tell me you don't want it…" he whispered seductively into his ear. "Naruto…" he called kissing the blond's neck, "If you do as I say, you'll be begging me for more by the end of the night". A soft moan came out from Naruto's throat. He suddenly felt Sasuke's body pressing harder against his own. The raven was driving him crazy… God! He wanted him so badly!_

_Sasuke started working on Naruto's collarbone, licking every inch of it. His right hand released the blond's wrist and travelled under his shirt. He needed to feel his sweet skin and his heart beating. He squeezed Naruto's nipple gaining a shy moan from his partner. "Hm… not enough?" he smirked against Naruto's neck "well then… what about this?" his hand adventured inside the other's pants massaging the half-hardened member. Naruto felt his erection grow bigger and the blood running roughly through his veins. "Oh that's better" Sasuke whispered "much better…"_

"_Sasuke…s-stop…", Naruto pleaded. _

"_No" the raven refused harshly. He didn't intent to let Naruto go so easily. And so he dragged him to the bed, pushing him into it. Sasuke crawled and positioned himself on top of the blond. He locked his dark and empty eyes with Naruto's light blue ones. He forced a rough kiss on the other who quickly kissed back. _

_The dominant Uchiha broke the kiss never loosing eye locking with Naruto. His hands moved slowly to unzip the other's pants. He slid them quickly along with the boxers not wanting to waste anymore time. His thin fingers attacked the complete aroused member. No. This was not enough. He needed to have more, he needed to tease even more his partner. _

_Naruto was spread before him, stretched delicately against the covers as Sasuke gently licked down the smooth plane of his chest, down to the slight dip of his bellybutton. He smiled at the sound he received as he mouthed the skin near his manhood, Naruto's throbbing cock hitting him in the chin. He went to draw him inside his mouth when the blond sat up, eyes wide as he shook his head. "No…" he blushed professedly " I……I want to come with you inside of me."_

_Sasuke almost lost control as he looked around, grabbing some of lotion from the nightstand next to the bed "Do it"__ he commanded ruthlessly throwing the lube to the other boy's hand . Naruto kneeled before him, and slicked his smooth hands down the raven's dick quickly. Sasuke couldn't help but hiss at the sensation. Naruto's hands felt like none other. They were the hands of the only person he has ever loved…this was their first and final time. __Nevermind that his blond didn't __know__ it was the last time - that was for the better._

Let him have the sweet for now. Sasuke would bear the bitter.

_He kissed Naruto quickly, pulling his hands away from his erection as he eased him backwards onto the bed, treating him less demandingly as if he were made of porcelain. In this light anyone would believe he was, the glow of his blue eyes against the lamp light…..and then Sasuke stiffened when he heard "I love you." whispered hoarsely from Naruto's mouth, while he tried not to cry. Sasuke looked down at him and nodded, trailing a hand down Naruto's chest. _

"_I know."_

_And with that he pushed forward into Naruto, swearing quietly as the warmth slowly enveloped him. The Blond was moaning lowly beneath him, and he took his lover's cock in his hand and pumped him slowly. The groan changed into a gasp, as Sasuke entered fully inside. He leaned down and gathered Naruto in his arms, not ever wanting to let go. _

_The kisses were feather light, Naruto panting in excitement against his lips, eyes and cheeks. When Sasuke felt he had control he pulled out slightly and slid forward. The moan was simultaneous from both boys, and Naruto arched into him, begging him to do it again. _

_Sasuke closed his eyes against the blond blue-eyed beauty beneath him and repeated his thrust, shaking at the sounds he was pulling out of his partner, friend and lover._

"_Oh god, Sasuke, please. I need you." Naruto pressed his head against the bed in an effort to gain something to push against. Sasuke's fingers danced across Naruto's chest, ghosting over the very sensitive nipples that made his blond squeak, to his very slender hips. Grasping them, he pulled out and shoved forward, riding over Naruto's prostate with acquired precision. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he raised his arms to grasp at the comforter beneath him, mewing desperately. _

_Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the sight of him disappearing into his blond. Naruto was straining around him, squeezing his length to the point where he was forgetting how to breathe. "Oh… Naruto…" He ground out against his skin, barely able to make a coherent thought as he thrust._

"_Sasuke… I think… I'm going to…"__ Naruto arched upwards again, throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke straightened. The new angle had them both gasping, moving against each other harder as the sweat building up made everything slippery. _

_He pushed Naruto down on his dick hard, pushing against his blond's spot, forcing him towards his release. Naruto wasn't even saying words anymore, suddenly he gasped and clung for dear life as one more thrust pushed him over the edge. _

_Sasuke made sure to watch him, to feel him, to memorize everything, from the long fingers pulling on his raven locks to the breathy '__Sasuke'__ gasped against his lips. And when he came himself, moments later, he made sure to bury his face in his blond's neck to hide the tears threatening to spill over, because he hasn't really cried since he was little and the last thing he wanted was to tip Naruto off and ruin the moment._

_They both feel asleep and that very morning all that was left was a note…_

'_By the time you read this I'll be on a plane headed for the US, I had to make a choice…I'm sure you'll find someone that can really make you happy._

_Goodbye forever__._

_Sasuke'_

_-- _

_Present time, 2008:_

Naruto Uzumaki, a 24 year-old well known business man, owns a company, Kyuubi Industries, and he's about to close a contract with a Portuguese car exploitation company.

"_So, Mr. Uzumaki, I'll just ask you to sign here, here and…here_", instructed Mr. Silva, head of the Portuguese company, while handing Naruto the papers for the contract.

"_Ok, then. Thank you very much for your cooperation and I'm sure that our business can only grow from here on out_". Both man shook hands letting a door open for future opportunities that were soon to come…

"_Man, I' tired!!_" confessed Naruto falling on his chair after a long meeting.

"_So…had a long day, Naru-chan?_" a deep voice came from behind him. Naruto felt a pair of pale hands massaging his tense muscles.

"_I already asked you not to call me that, Sai_" Naruto said harsher than he intended. He and Sai had been dating for 2 years. At first, the blond didn't seem to be very interested but Sai's insistence and persuasion lead him to give up and see the relationship as an away of bearing the past that since that dreadful prom night had haunted him.

"_Hm… so aggressive, aren't we?_" answered Sai. He then hovered over Naruto, reaching carefully for his lovers' ear and whispered _"You weren't behaving like that last night. I guess I have to do something about that, _Naru-chan".

Naruto slapped the other man's hands away "_Not today, _Sai_, I'm not in the mood_".

"_I don't care… you'll soon be crawling back to these arms again…_" suggested wrapping his arms around the blond's neck forcefully but not too much to hurt.

Naruto struggled against the tight embrace but in vain, "_Stop treating me like something you own and use in your free will!_"

"_You have to understand, Naru-chan… You're mine_" Sai concluded _'and no one else's'_ adding in thoughts.

"_You know, Sai? I'm too tired to argue with you. Let's just go home_".

--

"_Nhnnn_…." Naruto groaned.

"_**Naruto…" he called kissing the blond's neck, "If you do as I say, you'll be begging me for more by the end of the night".**_

"_M..mo..more_…" he mumbled restlessly.

"_**Sasuke… I think… I'm going to…"**__** Naruto arched upwards again, throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke straightened. The new angle had them both gasping, moving against each other harder as the sweat building up made everything slippery. **_

"_Sasuke!_" called Naruto opening his eyes widely. He looked around trying to understand what was going on. It was just a dream. No. A memory… A memory that he tried so hard to suppress. A part of his past craved in his heart.

He slowly sat by the edge of the bed and glanced over the clock _'6 AM'_. His body was shaking. His skin was sweaty. But most of all, he was hard. _'Why? Why now?'_ he got up and went to the bathroom shakily. He positioned himself in front of the mirror and locked his eyes with the reflection of a pale and scared man. He bent down to the sink and wet his face.

_'Why… why does this keep haunting me?'_ he picked up a wash-cloth and cleaned his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. That past, those moments, all of the memories he had as forgotten were back. The man that he once had let have his body, had tore his hopes and dreams apart.

It was so hard for him. On one hand, he could perfectly describe the pleasure that that man had submitted him to. The heat, the shivers, the friction of two sweaty bodies, the need of being possessed by _him_… it was as he could feel them right now. However, on the other hand he was unable to forget about the pain that ran through is body the next morning when he realized no one was there.

He had left him all alone. Why did he have to leave? It wasn't fair that Sasuke had left not worrying about Naruto's feelings. How was he supposed to move forward with such heavy loneliness crashing his soul?

Thoughtfully, he undressed his boxers and entered the shower. His eyes were lost and his heart was beating too fast. _'I thought I had already got over this. What was that dream about? I don't want to go back to the way I was; the sadness, the loneliness, the…'_

The blond's thoughts were interrupted by a presence behind him. A pair of two pale arms wrapped around Naruto's waist. He felt cold lips kissing his neck. Naruto released himself and turned around to find a naked Sai, "_What are you doing?_"

"_Shh…_" the other male whispered placing his index finger over Naruto's mouth. "_What's wrong? Your heart is beating so fast, Naru-chan_".

"_It's nothing. I just had a nightmare_" he answered giving a little step back, "_and stop calling me that!_"

"_Oh, don't be so cruel with me Naru-chan!_" Sai gave a step forward, reducing the already small gap between their bodies. "_And let me warn you… this time you won't get away from me so easily…_"

"_What are you….mmm_" Sai cut off Naruto's words with a deep kiss. When he broke, he grabbed the blond's waist, turned his on back and pushed him against the shower's wall. "_Well, then…shall we begin?_"

Naruto was defenceless. Sai had crushed their bodies together and, being stronger than him, the blond was unable to get away. Sai's left hand travelled along Naruto's abs caressing everyplace he could, as his other hand grabbed the other's member pumping it mercilessly.

He slowly approached the blond's and whispered _"Spread your legs"_ and that wasn't a request...it was a command. Naruto had no other choice than to comply. He was surrounded by the older male and at the mercy of his strong figure and possessiveness.

"_Ahhh…_" Naruto gasped as the other entered him so roughly with such power, such fury and so much lust. The blond could only bear it.

Sai was lost; he couldn't focus in anything but his release. Then, when he came with one last and deeper thrust, he collapsed in the bathtub bringing Naruto's numb body with him.

He wrapping his arms around the petite blond, Sai whispered "_you see we were made for each other...nothing can tear us apart_". Naruto sighed gathering the rest of his strength to pull him on his feet and said:

"_Ok, Sai. Let's just go to work_".

--

Naruto was sitting on his desk trying to get rid of a giant of paperwork that Sakura, his 23 year-old pink haired secretary and childhood friend, had kindly given him.

"_Naruto, sorry to disturb you, but Mr. Silva is here requesting for an emergency meeting_", Sakura bursted in the office.

"_Have you ever heard of 'knocking on the door before you come in'?_" he answered teasingly.

"_Shut up, it's important_" she growled.

"_Ok, ok! Let him in! Jeez, you don't have to be so nasty, woman!_" he backed off.

"_Grr... you're such a child_!" she mumbled while turning a pleasant face towards the Portuguese business man "_You may come in, Mr. Silva. Would you like some coffe?_"

"_No, no. Thank you. I just need do talk to Mr. Uzumaki urgently_" he said in a desperate ton. "_Very well, then. I'll leave you to your business_", as Sakura walked out Sai made his appearance on the door.

"_Oh! Mr. Silva! We didn't expect you here so early, is something wrong_?"

"_Yeah, I was about to discuss something with Mr. Uzumaki, but i'm glad you're here, we may need your help_"

"_So spill it already_" Naruto hissed impatiently.

"_Well, the thing is, our accountabilist discovered that the funds of our two companies together aren't enough to cover all of the exploitation costs, it means that we have the products, but we have no means to make them reach our clients. So, we are going to need the partnership with a specialized company_".

"_With you so far, do you have some company in your mind already?_" Sai asked worried about the situation.

"_Yes, as a matter of fact I do_."

"_So_..." Naruto pressed.

"_What do you think of... Uchiha Enterprises?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, chapter 2 is up! :D we hope you like it. Unfortunatelly we won't be able to post chapter 3 for about one week, 'cause were going on vacations, hehe! But we promise that, once we're together, we will work hard to give you the rest of the story! We are very proud the way it turn out jumping around like mad girls and we would appreciate your opinion so please review! And we will accept ideias too!****:D See ya!!**

**:D See ya!!**

**--**

**Previously on "****Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies"**

"_Well, the thing is, our accountabilist discovered that the funds of our two companies together aren't enough to cover all of the exploitation costs, it means that we have the products, but we have no means to make them reach our clients. So, we are going to need the partnership with a specialized company_".

"_With you so far, do you have some company in your mind already?_" Sai asked worried about the situation.

"_Yes, as a matter of fact I do_."

"_So_..." Naruto pressed.

"_What do you think of... Uchiha Enterprises?_"

--

**Chapter 2 – ****You can run, but you can't hide**

" _Sasuke Uchiha you can't be serious! Letting this chance pass you by just because you think you're in love! Ridiculous! You're only seventeen and there's a legacy in this family which I hope you... no... Which I demand you follow" Fugaku yelled at his youngest son with such viciousness that his knuckles turned white from grabbing the couch so tightly...he couldn't believe his hears. He's son was turning down his inheritance for a person he claimed to 'love'. A subject that he never considered and never allowed himself to dwell on it...his marriage was arranged and his sons were a requirement for the greater good that was the Uchihas pure blood nothing else._

_Mikoto, a beautiful woman with long black hair and eyes as dark and deep as the most profound part of the ocean, just like her children...was so fragile and weak that all she could do was watch by her place at the door as another of her kids had her husband bestow upon him the weight of the Uchiha name, which was more like a curse._

_Sasuke was starring at the floor thinking there were three days until prom night, the night that he would confess his love to a certain blond haired boy that captured his heart and hopped to live by his side for all times no matter how much it took...but destiny decided to play a very cruel trick. For a few and blissful moments he believed that since his brother Itachi had attended to their fathers request and gone to study at Harvard he would be free to do as he pleases. However he knew deep down that he wouldn't be satisfied if he couldn't outshine his brother and show Fugaku that he wasn't a nuisance...and he could make him proud._

_Nevertheless Naruto came along, that was something Sasuke didn't expect and something he longed at the same time... in a moment of bravery he stood up to his father but knew that that was in vain. The raven was in fact very young, and he had little choice in his future, although he gathered the courage to try, Sasuke soon recognized he would give in as the words he heard for most of his life were brought up:_

"_Your nothing like your brother!" Fugaku shouted exasperated. He couldn't let this happen, he was the parent and he must have control. Anything out of those lines shall be eradicated. "If you don't behave as you should I will disown you" he said with his most serious and threatening tone."_

_Mikoto opened her eyes wide and stared at her husbands expression that was unreadable, then she looked at Sasuke which head was bowed and she could have sworn that she saw a tear running down his cheek, falling to the ground like it was the last droplet of hope extracted from her youngest son soul._

_Sasuke's sigh was frustrated and defeated, he had a job to do and that was his future... his own burden to carry. When he raised his head his face was stoic with no trace of tears but there were two distinguishable feelings is his onix eyes : hurt and resolve._

"_Fugaku..." Mikoto started but was cut off by Sasuke "Very well father, I understand my obligation and apologise for my uncalled for actions" he told his father with a monotonous voice like all life was drained from him and bowed respectfully. _

_Fugaku calmed down and regarded his son rigidly "Glad __you're back to your senses boy, now go to your room and start packing you leave after prom night"._

_The Raven excused himself and walked through__ the long corridors that lead to his room...eyes empty and looking straight ahead seeing everything and nothing 'Looks like it's goodbye Naruto...but I'll show you, even if it is only for one night, that my feelings were true and that something was genuine in my dreaded life...'_

"_Sasuke-sama? May I come in?_" Karin, Uchiha Enterprises top secretary for her exceptional knowledge in the business area as well as for her flawless working skills, said with a soft voice, standing by the entrance of Sasuke's office and waiting patiently for an answer.

Sasuke was startled out of this reverie and locked eyes with Karin by the door not wasting time in preparing one of her most flirty smiles to get some reaction from her boss. "_Was I interrupting something?_" she asked silkily.

The business man was just annoyed by her presence "_Your very existence is an interruption, so state your business and leave_" Sasuke answered with a cold and collected voice, but he had to confess that he was more annoyed by the memory that aroused to his consciousness out of no where. That wasn't just an ordinary remembrance it was a mark of his past childishness as an inconsequent teenager that made him the person he is today. A man fixed on his work, a danger to those who opposed him and bitter to those who submit to him.

Sasuke Uchiha, graduated in 2002 top of his class and soon entered Harvard University with a scholarship, an extraordinary opportunity that earned him the right to take over his father's company and fulfil his duty as an Uchiha heir. Even after the tragic accident that took his mother and father he still didn't back down from his objective...he had nothing to loose. The company was now his life, the cause of his existence, a fact that hasn't changed, not even his guardian Kakashi (since his brother not surprisingly had refused the position) could do anything about...he was too far gone and engrossed in his work to consider anything else outside his purpose. And certainly that was the way he wanted.

"_Mr. Silva from the__Portuguese car exploitation company has called to schedule a meeting about a contract with him and..._" she checked the massage again _"...Kyuubi Industries, that's it."_ She stated proudly not the least bit phased by Sasuke's earlier response.

"_Hm. It can be this afternoon. That's all?_" he alleged with such a neutral expression that made Karin think if he was capable of another emotion besides boredom and anger.

"_No, Kakashi-sama is here to see you_." She said approaching his desk with every word, moving her hips more perceptively...but to her dismay Sasuke just continued to sign his papers while saying "_Tell him I'm not here today_".

"_Oh! Treating you most dear guardian that way? I'm heartbroken!_" Kakashi said by the door giving and exaggerated sigh and whipping an undetectable tear from his visible right eye since the rest of his face was covered by a mask.

"_Save me the theatrics. I'm busy so come another time_." Sasuke said intending to end the conversation but to no avail since Kakashi had already seated comfortably in his office chair right in from of him.

"_Heard you where starting business with a company named Kyuubi...am I right?_" Kakashi asked absently while staring out Sasuke's window that had a wonderful view of the city of Tokyo since they were in the 52º floor. When Kakashi thought about that the nausea would start so instead he turned to Sasuke to keep his mind elsewhere.

The raven was a little surprised by the question and let some of that emotion creep in to his voice "_Yes, how would you know? Or better yet how's that any of your business since you run a bar?_" he asked getting a little on the defensive, something he couldn't help but do since that was his personality after years in the business and also he didn't like Kakashi to interfere in his independent life since that's something he cherished above all.

Kakashi being used to it just shrugged "You _know Karin is such a big mouth_" he smiled easily and Sasuke narrowed his eyes "_I was just wondering if you knew the president of Kyuubi Industries??_" Kakashi asked fixing his eye in Sasuke's features.

"_No_" Sasuke replied simply not caring in the least since what perked his interest was the profit involved for his company, not the name of his future partner.

"_Does the name Naruto Uzumaki ring any bells?_" the guardian questioned, his only eye smiling at the surprised expression on Sasuke´s face '_So not all is lost, ne Sasuke?' he thought._

But the look disappeared as quickly as it came, recovering his impartial face once again "_What belongs to the past, stays in the past and dies with it_" he said maintaining his face but the grip on his pen tighten somewhat...almost imperceptibly but Kakashi could still catch it.

"_Just thought you would be happy to see your old friend again...never imagined you had ended that friendship so badly_" Kakashi sighed giving a sadden look.

"_We never had a '_friendship'_ he was just someone from school, I don't even remember his face_" Sasuke lied just so Kakashi could drop the subject and move on..._'there is no need to be so worked up about it since Naruto probably doesn't even care about me since everything I put him through...'_ he thought bitterly.

"_Funny but those were the times that I really saw your smile_..." Kakashi finished and left.

--

"_No, no, no_…" Naruto shouted after hearing about the possible contract with Uchiha Enterprises.

"_But why, Mr. Uzumaki? It's the best exploitation company in Japan! What could be better than this?"_ Mr. Silva tried to explain that this was the only way to save the recent alliance between their own companies.

"_It's just that…I..._" Naruto couldn't find any reasonable motive to refuse the contract, but he couldn't reveal his relationship with the Uchiha family name. "_I just…don't… like the name_" he tried.

Sai followed every single word Naruto spoke; he evaluated every single emotion that the blond exposed. '_You want to refuse this contract because you don't like the name of the company?_' he thought. Naruto was getting really nervous, his hands were shaking, his forehead was all sweaty and even his voice was starting to crack. '_What are you hiding from us…from me, Naru-chan?_' Sai thought to himself. There was definitely something going on and he was going to find out what.

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Uzumaki, but that doesn't make any sense. I have already scheduled a meeting for this afternoon with the head of the company, Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Sasuke Uchiha?? This afternoon??"_ he repeated nervously.

"_Y…Yeah. And by the way, he should be arriving soon. Please, Mr. Uzumaki. You know this is our only hope…_"

Naruto sighed and nodded approvingly "_Yeah…you're right. Well then, let me know when he arrives." _Naruto got up from his chair with an empty look on his eyes and left the office. He dragged himself to the bathroom and, once inside, he locked the door. He went to the mirror and let his hands rest in the sink.

'_This isn't happening.'_ he thought while turning on the water. _'Why did he come back after all these years?'._ With hurt filling his heart and anger controlling his fist, he punched the mirror in rage. Drop by drop, blood came out from his hand falling in the white marble surface of the sink.

_"Naruto! What was that noise? Are you okay?"_ a voice asked worried from the outside.

"_It's nothing, Sakura. Tell me, is that bast…is Mr. Uchiha here yet?"_ he answered not opening the door.

_"Yeah. He's on his way up."_

_"Tell them to start the meeting. I'll be there right away."_

_"Okay…"_ as Sakura's steps got more distant Naruto washed quickly his hand and wrapped a piece of toilet paper around it. He looked himself on the broken mirror once again and left the bathroom.

_"Sorry I'm late."_ Naruto entered the room with a cold look on his eyes.

_"Naruto, this is the head of Uchiha Enterprises, Sasuke Uchiha"_ Sai introduced.

"_Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uchiha_" Naruto offered a hand shake, but barely looking at the raven man.

_"Pleasure is all mine…Naruto"_ he said unemotionally. This the blond couldn't ignore. Sasuke's voice was deeper and colder than before. Their eyes meet: dark raven ones locked on light blue ones. That dominant look that had captured his soul in the past and kept haunting him for years, had once again crossed his path. Naruto seemed to be drowned in some kind of trance. That addictive gaze sent a wave of shivers through his spine and kept him prisoner of his lost memories.

"_Naruto?_" a voice called.

…

"_Naruto?_"

…

"_Naruto?_"

"_Y…yes??_" he finally answered shooking his head in attempt to get rid of that powerful aura.

"_Can we start the meeting?_" asked Sai looking attentively to Sasuke _'are you doing this to him, Uchiha?'_ he thought to himself. Was the great Sasuke Uchiha the reason for Naruto's strange behavior?

_"Yeah…sure. Please have a seat, gentlemen"_. A round table made of exotic wood was placed in the center of the office. Naruto sat between Sai and Mr. Silva, while Sasuke took the chair in front of the blond.

"_Well, Mr. Uchiha. I'm sure that Mr. Silva has already explained you the major problem of the situation." _Naruto started giving Sasuke a distant and strictly professional gaze and hiding his bruised hand under the table.

_"In fact he did, but he didn't give me a detailed description."_ Sasuke concluded, returning the same emotionless look.

_"Ok then, basically, we have the products but we don't have the means to make them reach the public. Our alliance could have become really strong with great levels of production, but we need the exploitation factor to move forward. We have already elaborated a model contract. You'll receive a copy and then we schedule another meeting to firm it, in case you're interested."_

_"If you have the copy with you, I would like to read it right now"_ Sasuke replied. Naruto's answer was picking up the phone and call Sakura to deliver the copy of the model contract on the office.

Sasuke fixed his eyes in the papers delivered to him, scanning them thoroughly; he closed the file, threw it to the center of the table and assumed firmly catching Naruto's blue orbits _"We'll sign it tomorrow afternoon"._

Naruto looked the raven in the eyes and smirked ironically sensing his previous anger and bottled up frustration from all these years resume to one only answer _"Ok, then. Let's see if __this time__ Mr. Uchiha can stick with something…"_


End file.
